Leave This Town
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: That's all she wants to do- Leave with him. And all he wants is to make her happy- even if it's by making the biggest sacrifice of his life. She wants to leave...And she doesn't care how.


"This town is despicable," Ian spat, sauntering towards Erin with a scowl crossing his features. "No one appreciates anything. No one gives a shit about any of the important stuff."

Erin sighed, taking a seat in the passenger's side of the van once Ian had unlocked it. She buckled her seatbelt gingerly and fumbled through a stack of CDs before popping Atreyu into the old radio. She was completely silent; he needed to spend some time calming down.

His response was normal; expected. This town was worthless. They both hated it.

She rested her head against the headrest, closing her eyes as the drums and guitar consumed her.

She gave him about ten minutes sitting like this- in comfortable silence- before speaking.

"Zip?"

His smile was immediate.

"I'm fine."

"Don't pay attention to them."

"Pip," he crooned. "I'm OK. Your house or mine?"

"Yours."

"You always choose mine."

"It's safe there," she murmured. "That's why."

"Did you eat today?"

"No. I thought you'd be back from the doctors in enough time to eat with me."

"I'll make you lunch at home."

She nodded.

"That would be great. How was your appointment, anyway?"

"Just a cold. Antiobiotics."

"Shitty ones?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I'll make you soup, then?"

"Tonight- before bed- my throat hurts right now."

oOo

Erin sat nestled in the corner of the couch with a blanket and a steaming plate of re-heated lasagna.

"These are all I could find," Ian said, tossing a stack of DVDs onto the couch. "Friday the Thirteenth?"

Erin smiled and handed him Part Five.

"Sure."

"These are classics." Ian said, slipping beside her and wrapping his arm around her as the movie began.

"So you're contagious." Erin stated after awhile.

"I could be," Ian chuckled. "You better stay away from me."

"Never." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

"Good," he responded, squeezing her shoulder gently. "I could never live without you."

"Touché', Zip. Touché."

He smiled at her for a moment, staring into her eyes before shaking his head.

"Watch the movie."

oOo

It went on for the duration of the movie like this- Erin would speak for a bit and then Ian would tell her to watch the movie or he would ignore her and watch his favorite parts intently. They always watched movies like this- with meager conversation; laughter, and Ian would always get more into the movie than was necessary.

"Pip?" Ian asked, leaning close to her.

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

She giggled. "Any Nightmare on Elm Street."

"I know that." He winked.

"Than why did you ask?"

"Because I love hearing you talk; knowing all about you."

"You already know everything about me."

"I highly doubt that. You're so mysterious. You have so many secrets." He joked.

"I have no secrets from you," she smiled. "I could never."

"You have plenty of secrets," Ian grinned, pulling his legs up onto the couch to sit crisscross. "You keep everything from me."

Erin shook her head with a half smile. She always became so serious when he joked with her.

"Ian, I keep nothing from you."

Ian rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure."

Erin faked hurt, hiding her eyes beneath her thick, auburn bangs.

"Hey," Ian spoke softly, placing his hand under her chin. "I'm kidding."

"So am I." She looked up with a large smile.

"You're never kidding." Ian pressed on.

Erin narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't look at me like that; it's true!"

Erin rolled her eyes before situating herself more comfortably against her boyfriend.

"I want to get the hell out of this town, Ian."

Her change of conversation surprised Ian, but he responded immediately.

"I do too, Pip. We will. I promise."

"When?" She was hopeful.

"As soon as we can," he assured. "We'll leave as soon as possible."

She gripped his hand tightly and breathed against his arm. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt the warmth of her breath against him and he held her tight.

"We've made it to senior year," he reminded her cheerfully. "It's been going by so quickly- we will make it a few more months."

"I feel like these months will turn into years, though," she argued. "It's taken too long to make it to this year already."

"It doesn't matter where we are, Erin," he said quietly. "We'll be together for the rest of our lives. Whether we're eating lunch at school or making dinner in our own apartment, we will be together, so stop freaking out and wanting to speed everything up. I enjoy being with you more and more every single day…Let's just take it slow."

Erin smiled with a quick nod and closed her eyes as they listened to the end credits of the movie play. After a few moments, she felt Ian's face close to hers and he kissed her softly before her eyes opened and she stared into his.

"I love you." She said quickly, knowing that she had never said it before.

He leaned up on his arm so he could stare down at her better. He moved his hand to rest on the side of her face, pushing her hair back.

"That's something new." He whispered.

Erin nodded, her cheeks warm and her heart beating fast.

"I love you too." He replied as he pulled her close once more.

"Promise me that we'll make it out of this town one day." She said as she rested against his chest.

"I promise you, Erin."

**Author's Note: This story is going to follow most of the movie, but I'm starting a bit sooner than just jumping in to all the drama because I want to give Ian and Erin a bit more depth and more time together before I begin writing all of the other stuff. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and please review!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**


End file.
